Brotherly Hate
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: Pickles has had enough of his brother Seth especially when he hurts the two men Pickles cares about the most
1. Chapter 1

With a loud oof; Skwisgaar's back hit the wall as a solid knee connected with his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

Gasping for breath, the tall Swede doubled over in pain before being yanked back up by his hair, staring into dangerously gleaming and yet familiar green eyes.

Those green eyes were the eyes of his lover, but the face they were in was not.

"Ya know…being in prison for so long makes ya needy." Seth leered up at the captive lead guitarist; muscles made by lifting weights in a prison yard holding his thin wrists together tightly over his head.

"Gets…off…"

A knee to the crotch made his eyes water and a whimper escaped soft and full lips as a harsh kiss was stolen.

"I know yer with my bro." Seth taunted him calmly. "I always knew he was a homo and yer the girliest looking one here! Except for maybe that Toki guy…but he's all like a statue so doin' him wasn't any fun! Except it made it easier for me to cover it up. Don't have to make up a story when the person ya raped aint talkin'!"

"Fuck…yous…" Skwisgaar hissed through gritted teeth.

Instead of hitting him again, Seth merely threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head as he stole another kiss.

"No, see _I'm _the one going to fuck _you._ Can't ya speak English right yet ya damned Swede?" he laughed.

"Now hold still…I hate when people fight."

"Pickle…"

"You people still call him Pickles? That's not even his name! His name is…"

"Pickle!" Skwisgaar called out louder, his voice pleading as he looked over Seth's head.

Before Seth could fully turn around and see what Skwisgaar was talking about; a demon with thinning red dreadlocks and a pair of fuzzy dark blue wristbands leapt on top of him, a single punch breaking a few of his teeth before he hit the ground and had the full weight of his little brother Pickles on top of him with his hands around his throat.

Coughing softly, Skwisgaar fell down into a sit, wincing as he lightly cupped his sore crotch and looked over at the fighting brothers.

"Ya…stupid…son…of…a…bitch!" Pickles snarled, emphasizing each word with a bash of his brother's head to the floor. "I'll fuckin' kill ya!"

Gagging, Seth weakly tried to get his hands off of his throat, his face starting to lose its color as his lungs burned with the loss of air.

"Don't you EVER touch any of my friends again! Ya got me!?" the crazed drummer raged, giving his brother a smash on the back of the head hard enough to make him bleed.

Wincing, Skwisgaar struggled to his feet, swaying slightly as Pickles' parents suddenly came running in yelling and screaming like maniacs that Pickles had gone insane from jealousy of his brother Seth's supposed success of being a manager of some prison bands.

"Let him go!" his mother shouted.

"For the love of God! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" his father demanded, reaching down to rip him off.

"I'll fuckin' kill him!" Pickles raged louder, his green eyes burning deeply in rage. "He's not special and he's not better than me! He's a fucking convict and a rapist!"

Soon he was unable to hear anything but a dull ringing in his ears and Pickles was hell bent on actually killing his brother once and for all; the ringing drowning out his parent's voices and attempts at making him let go and stop.

"Pickle…come on."

Skwisgaar's soft whisper was the only thing that was able to pierce through the ringing in his ears and Pickles' eyes grew wide in surprise as he suddenly stopped and let go of his brother.

Gagging violently, Seth curled up and away from his brother, instantly hugged by his doting parents who seemed to be blind to his own wicked ways.

Pickles watched in disbelief, his shoulders slumping helplessly as his parents looked at him as if _he _was the monster.

"Come ons, Pickle." Skwisgaar whispered softly, wrapping a shaking arm around his middle and pulling him away. "Toki is stills in de coma-toss and he could use us beinks with hims right naow."

Without looking back, Pickles walked with Skwisgaar out of the room, hugging him to his side tightly.

"I aint never goin' to let some douche bag hurt you." He promised softly. "You or Toki…ever again."

"I knows, Pickle." Skwisgaar nodded, giving him a kiss on the temple. "I knows."


	2. Chapter 2

They found Toki lying on his bed, looking like a doll that had been tossed aside with his limbs in awkward positions. His clothes were rumpled and looked as if they had been hastily put on him; most likely Seth's doing after raping his limp form.

And despite it all, Toki stared at the ceiling with dead blue eyes.

"Toki…" Skwisgaar sighed, stepping into the room with Pickles.

"I should've killed him." Pickles said through gritted teeth. "Why did you stop me?"

"Yous better than hims. Killink hims make yous like hims." Skwisgaar explained as he sat down beside Toki and pulled him into a hug.

Sighing, Pickles just shook his head and looked down at Toki worriedly; waving a hand in front of his face and not getting even a blink in response.

"Who hurt my Toki?" a deep heavily accented woman's voice demanded.

Looking up, they found Toki's mother in the doorway.

"What do you care?" Pickles snorted.

"Ja, yous de reasons he like dis!" Skwisgaar added. "And yous try tos kill hims!"

She flinched at that, her normally emotionless face showing pain.

"You know that we found him in a catatonic state in that hospital in Norway!" Pickles added. "The doctors said he was like that for seven years!"

"Ja, hims was cat-tonick because yous holds his head under de waters!" Skwisgaar snarled.

Finding herself facing two sets of angry eyes; she found a sense of relief wash over her.

She had always felt guilty about allowing her husband to make all of the major decisions for her son and she had never forgiven herself for letting him take him to the church to drown him in the holy water.

Looking at the Swede and the American; she found that her son was in good hands; hands that wouldn't let him be harmed anymore.

Giggling made her look over her shoulder and she saw Serveta hitting on her husband; dangerously close to receiving a holy whipping.

"Look, just get out of here all right? We got more important things to worry about." Pickles snapped.

"For de serial." Skwisgaar agreed, running his fingers through Toki's hair.

"I am going." She said finally.

With a flick of her wrist, she tossed something golden to Pickles and was gone.

Catching it, Pickles frowned as he looked down at the trinket in his hand. It was a golden charm in the shape of a boar's head, two blue stones acting as eyes.

"What the hell is this?"

"De boar is de favorite animal of Freyja; Norse goddess of love." Skwisgaar explained, taking it to get a better look at it, frowning as he did so.

"What was a nun doin' with that?"

"I not knowinks." He admitted softly.

"…Skwisgaar?"

Looking down in surprise, they found Toki looking up at them in confusion.

"Pickle? What yous guys doings?" he asked. "And why dos my bum hurts?"

Laughing, the two hugged the surprised Norwegian tightly.

"Wowie yous guys! Is being smooshed!"


End file.
